Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor control apparatus and a method for controlling a motor.
Discussion of the Background
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-48840 discloses control for transition to V/F control. In the transition control, mode 0 is executed to increase output voltage of an inverter while maintaining an output frequency of the inverter at a fixed value. When output current of the inverter reaches a limit value, mode 0 is changed to mode 1, in which the output frequency of the inverter is increased while the output voltage of the inverter is maintained at a fixed value.